


Wish We Were

by Skye



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki is jealous of Sakura's interest in Satoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish We Were

I smile and move closer to her, but she doesn't notice me. I touch her face with my hand, she just brushes me away and straightens her clothing. Satoru is going on and on about something, but I can't pay attention at all. I'm just looking at the cutie next to me. Sakura-san! Natsuki's right next to you! Take a look! I send her telepathic messages, but Sakura just stares at Satoru.

Finally he stops talking. Sakura can hear me better now. "Sakura-san... Do you want to go out tonight?" I ask her.

"Natsuki," Sakura sighs. "What were you doing while Chief was talking?" That's all she can say! "Maybe we shouldn't sit so close..." Sakura throws a glance at Satoru.

Sakura goes on, but I can't listen, I'm just trying not to cry. Of course Sakura always liked Satoru, and not me. I bite my lip, but then I respond. "Yes, Sakura-san."

I can't wait to get alone. I don't want to make a fool of myself. When I'm finally alone in my room I can start to cry. Quietly the tears fall down my face. I thought I could be with Sakura, but instead I'm destined to be without her. I wish her and Satoru the best, I love them both, but I still feel so lonely. I can't help but be jealous. I wonder what Satoru and Sakura are doing now, leaving me all alone?

There's a knock on the door. "Natsuki?" a voice that can only be Sakura's voice.

"Sakura-san! Don't come in!" I beg, but Sakura opens the door anyway.

"Natsuki- Oh." Sakura says when she sees my face. "Why are you crying?"

"Because Sakura-san rejected me!" I say.

"Eh?" Sakura looks confused. "Let's go over what happened again."

"You don't remember?! Natsuki was asking Sakura-san on a date. And Sakura-san said she prefers Chief to me-"

"Natsuki," Sakura sighs this time. "Let me go over what happened today. You were hitting on me-"

"Because Natsuki really likes Sakura-san!"

"Right. And Chief was talking then-"

"If Sakura-san really prefers him, it's okay," I say, but I guess my face shows it's really not okay with me.

"Wait. So you were hitting on me, Chief was talking, and no one was paying attention to him. If you'd looked around you would have seen that all of the others were staring at us."

"Oh," I realize. Maybe I was a little distracting.

"And what Chief was talking about was really important... So, I was trying to pay attention to him. It's not because I prefer him to you," Sakura assures me. She wipes the tears from my face. "You really got upset, all for nothing. Don't think silly things like that anymore, all right?"

"Right, Sakura-san!" I smile at her.

"And, even though I like you, there's a time and a place for things like that..." Sakura says. She now sounds a little bit annoyed, but I don't mind. "Definitely not sure work."

"Oooh.... I should have thought of that. You're so responsible, Sakura-san!" I praise her.

"ALL Boukenger members should be responsible," Sakura said. "But we're not working now, why don't we go out like you suggested earlier?"

"No, it's okay," I say.

"Oh? You don't feel up to it?" Sakura asks. She's disappointed, but there's no need to be.

"No, it's just..." I grin as I move closer to her. "Natsuki already has Sakura-san alone and to herself!"

Sakura's facial expression flutters, and then she smiles back at me. She knows what I have in mind.


End file.
